Almachius
|gender = Male |race = Human |game = TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga |firstseen = Chapter 3 - The Three Priests |class = Raze Bishop |}} Almachius is an antagonist in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is one of the Four Archbishops and has turned the Duchy of Bornia into a puppet state for the Raze Empire. Profile Almachius was sent to Bornia in order to manipulate Duke Reid into joining the Raze Empire and betray the Berwick Alliance. Although the paladin Alvina was kept in check through threats to Duke's safety, his son, Vester, was unfazed and continued resisting Almachius's machinations. As such, the archbishop threw him in jail to be executed at a later date. In addition to his scheming in Bornia, Almachius is often seen feuding with Chaos. As one of the Four Archbishops, Almachius believes Chaos should be subservient to him, as his position has greater status within the Raze Church, whereas Chaos finds him pathetic and weak, going as far as to openly taunt him. Almachius's grudge eventually grows bitter enough that he leaks intelligence of Chaos making a journey to an altar of Raze without the Vajra in her possession. Faye, the archenemy of Chaos, capitalizes on this information and chases after her with the intent to strike her down while at her most vulnerable. This nearly ends with Faye losing her life, only saved by the timely arrival of Faramir. Late in the game, Almachius engages with Vester's forces along the farmlands of Bornia, dragging civilians into the fight but dies due to the timely intervention of the Chinon Knights. In-Game Boss Stats |-|Chapter 10= |-|Chapter 12= * Drops on defeat Overview Almachius makes his first appearance in combat in Chapter 10. He is behind the structure where Alvina is holed up in, and will attack all units that come within his attack range. Though a threat, the player can minimize the amount of damage he does by breaking down one of the doors as soon as possible, which causes him to leave the map. His second and final appearance is in Chapter 12. Like before, he is hidden behind a structure that requires breaking one of two doors to enter. The main danger comes from his Berserk spell, which he will use with impunity and which has very few methods of curing. Thus, a degree of caution is needed when approaching him. It's best to send a mounted unit to attack him as soon as possible once one of the doors breaks; good choices include Sherlock with Barrage, Reese with the Lord Gram, or Vester with the Knight Sword. It's worth keeping in mind that Sylwiss can stand on a forest tile outside the structure where Almachius sits, while remaining 3 tiles away from him. This will allow her to remain hidden and attack him with the Longbowman skill at an opportune time. Trivia * Almachius is the only one of the Four Archbishops with a unique map sprite and battle sprite. Category:Enemies Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters